


Something New

by JesterThomas



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:16:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10068530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesterThomas/pseuds/JesterThomas
Summary: The birth and adventures of a new hero





	1. Issue 1: The beginning of something new Part1

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic ever. I'm Italian, so my English may not be good. Read, comment, do whatever you like with this work (no repost it without my permission). I plan on update it every Monday and Friday and chapters divided in more parts will be posted on the same day. Let's start

It was a beautiful sunny day in National City, this is what a normal would say, but Kara Danvers was not of that idea. Speeding in her red and blue suit through the sky, she had just one thing in mind: her beautiful wife Lena Luthor, how was now at the hospital, and it was really important, her sister Alex had called Kara agitated, saying she had to come to the hospital quickly. And Kara would have gladly done that, if it wasn't for a bank robbery added with various other little crimes. She was going to miss the most important thing that had happened in her life, beside marrying the woman she loved. Just as she landed in an alley near the hospital to change in normal clothes, she recalled how she and Lena had started their story.

-

_Kara entered the L-Corp building, ready to take a new quote from the CEO. Since that day, it had been a good period: no major crimes, no threatens from Cadmus, since it was destroyed, and no multidimensional travels, even if she missed her friend Barry just a little. When she entered in the elevator, she started to straighten her dress and remade her ponytail, and she wasn't doing that to impress a certain Luthor, oh no. She exited the elevator and proceeded to Jess' desk. Jess was Lena's secretary and she was a very nice woman, loyal only to the CEO, but she had started to like Kara in this last time, which only made her more happy._

 _Jess greeted her. “Hello, Ms. Danvers”. Kara smiled “Hello Jess”. The secretary looked at a little agenda and said “It seems that you have not an appointment with Ms. Luthor for today”. Kara blushed, because she knew what Jess meant. During the week, she would often drop off to Lena's office and have lunch with her, than they would talk about their day and then part ways with the promise of seeing each other the following day. “Actually, I'm here to take a quote from her, today”. Jess nodded. “Well, if it's just for a quick interview, I think she has plenty of time”. She pressed a button on the phone, talked to Lena and then said “You can enter”. Kara nodded, smiling, and opened one of the heavy doors. Lena was scribbling something on different papers scattered through all the desk. When she heard the door opening, she looked up and an instant smile appeared on her face. “Kara, so beautiful to see you today!”. Kara blushed and with her superhearing she noticed Lena's heartbeat accelerated. “I'm just here for a quote, but if you want, we can meet later at my place. You know, to catch up on this day of work”. She highfived herself internally for that. She really wanted to start something more than friendship with the Luthor. Lena was so interesting and charming and beautiful and... “Kara? Are you alright?”. Lena seemed preoccupied. Kara nodded, then blushed and said “Sorry. I was lost for a second”. The CEO sat on the couch and Kara followed suit. “So. What do you want to ask me?”. Kara took her notepad and said “My boss wants to know what are the future projects of L-Corp, just in general, you don't have to go in the details”. Lena nodded and started speaking._

 _

Kara was trying really hard to listen, but she failed after just two seconds, observing how her lips moved, how she spoke a lot with her body when she was excited about what she was saying, but it all crushed down, when Lena said “I suppose it wasn't so interesting what I had to say”. She looked disappointed, angry even. Kara was paralyzed. “No! I mean... it was interesting, but I... I may have lost concentration”. Lena huffed “Believe me, you were really lost”. Kara started to panic. She didn't know what to do, she just knew she was thinking about Lena's soft lips. How she wanted to lean into her and just take a taste. And when she opened her eyes, she saw that her and Lena's face were a little too close. She wanted to run away, but Lena had a firm grip on her shoulders and her superstrenght seemed to disappear. Lena leaned away, slowly opening her eyes, blushed. “So... I think you should really go”. Kara felt something in her chest shattering. “Lena, I'm so sorry. I... I don't know what I was doing”. Lena stopped her lifting a hand. “We will discuss it tonight, at your home, during dinner. I have really a lot of things to say to you”. Kara smiled, she was not in so much trouble, maybe. She went for the door, but before she could go out, Lena said “By the way, I like your dress”. Kara could hear the smile in her voice, but also her heartbeat that was going crazy. When she was out of the building and made sure to not be seen, she started to fly, screaming in pure joy.

_


	2. Issue 2: The beginning of something new Part 2

Kara entered in the hospital and spotted immediately her sister. “Where is she?”. It was the first thing that came in her mind to ask. Alex said “Second floor. Just follow the screaming”. Kara nodded and ran for the stairs. She didn't care if she was using her powers a little too much, but she was sure she wouldn't have missed their son/daughter birth. Alex was right, she just had to follow the screaming and she was at the door of Lena's room in no time. A nurse stopped her. “Who are you?”. Kara huffed. “I'm her wife, that's who I am”. She passed past the nurse and was at Lena's side. They entertwined their left hands and their wedding rings shone lightly in the hospital room. Lena looked at her wife and said “So glad you're here”. Kara kissed her forehead “Always. Besides, why would I loose the birth of our child?”. Lena would have laughed if it wasn't for a scream that came out of her throat. She gripped tightly Kara's hand, but her wife didn't flinch, she had superstrenght, after all. Kara looked at their rings and she said “Remember the night when I proposed?”. Her wife nodded, unable to speak. “Well, how about I tell you again, to make this less painful?”. Lena nodded again and Kara smiled.

-

_Kara toyed with the tiny box between her hands. She was going to propose tonight, at their one year anniversary, their perfect one year anniversary. She still couldn't believe she was going to ask Lena Luthor to stay in her life forever. The thought alone made her shiver with happiness. She had thought everything: the dinner, she had cooked everything that Lena loved, the place, she had cleaned everything in her house and bought a bouquet made with Lena's favorite flowers and put it in the center of the table, and the speech, yet, when Lena entered her apartment, she found herself at a loss of words. “You are so beautiful”. She facepalmed herself. Why? In the name of Rao, why Lena made her short circuit every time she saw her? Lena took her hand from her face, guiding it to her waist. “Thanks. In return, you are breathtakingly stunning”. That made the both of them blush, then they kissed. Kara stopped them, before getting too far. “We have a dinner to attend to”. She nodded towards the table and Lena blushed even harder. “Of course”._

 _They sat and started talking about their day, like always. When they finished the dessert, Kara took it as the perfect moment. She excused herself with using the bathroom, to give herself a motivational talk. When she was out, she was paralysed. Lena had found the box. Scared, Kara used her powers to get to Lena before she could take it, then took a calming breath. She was feeling Lena's gaze on her back, so she turned, opening the box and kneeling in front of the love of her life. “Lena Luthor, you are the most fantastic person I have ever known, beside my sister, of course”. At that Lena chuckled, tears forming in her eyes. “But really, you just make everything better for me. I would trust you in every moment of my life, good or bad. So, in the night of our first anniversary, in hope of many others, I would ask you just one simple question. Would you marry me?”. Lena pulled her on her feet and kissed her with a passion she had never felt. Lena leaned back and, laughing, said “Of course, Kara Zor-El of Krypton!”._

-

Lena was on the verge of crying, both for the pain and the happiness of the memory. One of the nurses said “Okay, Mrs. Luthor, we are nearly there. One last time”. Lena gave everything she had and with a final scream, a new life was brought on Earth. The baby cried loud. The nurse looked carefully and said “It's a boy”. He was given to Lena, who looked at Kara and said “Our boy”. Kara looked at him, tears in her eyes and said “What name we decided if it would have been a boy?”. Lena smiled “Anthony. We said Anthony”. Kara nodded “Welcome to the family, Anthony Danvers Luthor”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. See you next time


	3. Issue 3: Adapting

After one week, Lena and the baby were sent back home. “Well, here we are”. Lena showed the baby the house. “He's smiling, I think he likes it here” Kara said. “He just smiles a lot. Like every other baby”. Kara pouted, but Lena smiled. “I'm kidding, of course he likes the place. Don't you?”. She brought Anthony to her face. He just gurgled and tried to reach out to her mother. Kara took him and said “We'll ask him when he can talk. For now, let's put this munchkin in his bedroom”.

Lena rolled her eyes. She didn't like that surname very much, but she had to follow. After they had putted him in the crib, Kara and Lena watched as he looked around, taking all in. Kara was the first to talk after a while. “We made a beautiful baby”. Lena hugged her. “And even if we didn't, he'll be still beautiful”. Anthony had Lena's dark hair and green eyes, but he smiled a lot, just like Kara.

-

_They decided to have a baby after their first year as a married couple, not everyone was happy, Alex above all of them. Still, they decided to try, but Kara wanted to have a child like her, so they asked at the DEO to do some research, in secret of course. After a while, they were informed that they could help Supergirl have a half Kryptonian half human baby. They were over the top happy and Lena was adamant to be the one to carry their child. So after a little while, Lena made the test and discovered that it worked. That day Kara flew around the world three times from excitement._

_The first three months were okay, nothing serious. Lena loved to admire the baby bump growing, like Kara. Alex and everyone of their friends said that they were intoxicated by the pregnancy, but they didn't care. It was at the start of the sixth month that things changed. Lena started to eat a lot, much more than before, which was okay, for Kara, because she was eating for two. Then came the changes of humor, very fast changes. Lena was happy, than two seconds later, she was crying, complaining how she was fat, how she hated Kara for putting her in this situation, for the job, for everything that came in her mind and Kara was always at her side, hugging her and letting her wife shower her with insults, than compliments, then ineffective slaps on her arms and then laughing like a madwoman._

_On the hard days, Kara counted how many days remained before the birth; on the good days, which were luckily the most, she spoiled her wife rotten, to make her happy. The month before Anthony's birth, the couple decided to go and buy everything they could for their baby: the crib, decorations, toys, diapers. When the same day Kara finished putting all things in order, she observed how her life had changed so much and how she had to adapt to not lose control._

-

They were pulled out from their silent adoration of their son when Anthony started crying loudly. Lena rushed to his side, then looked at her wife with a panicked expression. None of them knew what to do, so Kara took him in her arms and started rocking him calmly, but he didn't stop. Lena had an idea. 

She took her son, starting unbuttoning her shirt, then she sat on the chair in the room and she watched as the baby started to eat. She looked at Kara and said “I think he took the appetite from you”. Kara smiled “Good, he's starting with the right foot. Even if he can't walk yet”. Lena just shook her head, trying not to laugh. When the baby finished, they rocked him to sleep and Kara thought that this was just like Lena's pregnancy, they had to adapt to what was coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've corrected some mistakes and decided to divide the test in paragraphs to help the reading because I have to admit, it was difficult to read the story before. I hope it will help


	4. Issue 4: Discoveries

After Anthony's birth, the life of the couple was turned upside down. They took the baby at work, one day for each, hoping that doing so they could always have him under their gazes, but Anthony developed the habit of sneaking away when unbuckled, which gave to them hearth-strokes sometimes, only to find the baby in the arms of one of their colleagues. Even after this episodes, they decided to not assume a babysitter, because they wanted to be as close to Anthony as possible.

Even their sexual life was putted aside, with quickies sometime after putting him to sleep, because Anthony, just like Kara, had a huge appetite and was very active, so he drained the little energy left in them at the end of the day. Kara was the one who had to cut more of her time as superhero. She was called only if there were really huge threats or bad situations only she could handle.

The day of Anthony's first birthday, the couple decided to make a huge party, with just their friends, but still something very big. They decorated all the house with balloons and of course a lot of food, for Kara, who else. First arrived Alex and Maggie with Eliza, then James and Lucy and for last Winn, Mon-El and J'onn. They all gave the parents their gifts and then started the party. During a moment of distraction, Lena noticed that Anthony was no more in his seat, so she started to panic and called Kara, who called everyone to search for her son. They looked everywhere, but found nothing. It was when Maggie rolled her eyes that she saw him, floating near the roof. She called everyone and pointed the baby. Lena nearly fainted and said “Isn't it too soon for superpowers?”. Kara just shrugged. “Well, at some time we had to find out”. Her wife launched her a death glare, so Kara gulped and said “Maybe I should try get him down here”. Alex and the others were a little taken aback. The first to speak was Eliza “I thought that you decided for a donor”. Kara was back down with her son in her arms, rocking him gently. She tried to talk, but Lena beat her “We asked to some people in the DEO for a favor. So they made some research and then, after the good news, I started the pregnancy”. Alex looked at her sister with hurt. “You didn't tell me”. Kara gave the baby to Lena and said “If I told you, you would have just said no. So I had to give a disguise”  
“By lying on the fact that my nephew was going to be and half human, half alien? You are right, I would have never approved”. Maggie putted an arm on her shoulder to calm her, than spoke. “We would have understand”. Lena huffed “No, you wouldn't. None of you was happy when we decided to have a baby, but when I announced I was pregnant, you all cheered”. J'onn came in “Because we thought you were going to have a normal baby”. He looked at the Super. “Kara, you know that he could be a threat, don't you?”  
“He's not gonna be a threat!”  
“And how do you know? Maybe he'll cause trouble”  
“How are you so sure?”  
“Because I was a father, before I was forced here on Earth. Because I know how much trouble a kid can do, in your case, one with powers such as yours”  
“I'll teach him!”. 

At this outburst, Kara looked into a mirror and saw that her eyes were becoming red. She calmed down, took a breath and said “It was a great party. Thank you for coming and have a good night”. She was at the door, indicating at her guests to get out. One by one they passed, than Eliza stopped and said at the couple “I'm sorry. Just remember that we all love you”. She gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead and then she was out. 

Kara closed the door, took a sleeping Anthony in her arms and then collapsed on the floor. Crying. Lena hugged her from behind and said “It's okay, we'll find a way”. Kara continued to just cry because deep down, she feared that maybe the others were right.


	5. Issue 5: Friends, memories and... dating?

Years had passed and Anthony turned eighteen. He was currently trying to not be late at school, but using a bike in National City was not so simple, especially if he couldn't use his powers to go faster. “If I'm late, Mom and Ma are gonna kill me. Third time in two weeks” he huffed to himself. He arrived just in time to park his bike and run into the building. He then looked around to remember what class he was supposed to attend and entered the classroom. The teacher was not in yet. “Lucky me” he whispered. He sat in his usual spot for History and started to take out his book and pencil case. “You really like not to risk, don't you?”. He smiled, because just one person could make him happy. He looked up and found Amanda, his only friend, smiling at him. 

-

_It was Anthony's second week of school in his first year, when he noticed a group of three guys surrounding a girl. They were certainly of the last year and in the basket team, judging by the age and jackets. He used his superhearing to listen. “So, you're the new kid, eh?”. The one in front of her said. She gulped. “Yeah. I just came here from Central City”. They laughed and the one at her left said “So you don't know the ritual”_  
_“What ritual?”. She sounded confused, but also surprised. “The one in which we take you in the bathroom and have some fun. Every girl in the school has done it”._

_For Anthony it was enough. He slammed his locker shut and was at their side in a second. He talked to her “Is everything alright?”. The boys looked at him. “We were just talking with the new girl here”. He nodded. “Interesting, because she doesn't seem interested in what you are saying”. They tried to seem bigger, but it was difficult. Anthony was tall, almost one meter and ninety centimeters tall, so they had a hard time intimidating him. They encircled him and one said “Listen well, kid. You turn on your heel and live us with our business”. He shook his head. “Not today”. Their leader glared at him, then tried a punch to his face, but Anthony landed a right punch on his nose, then his left elbow connected with the other guy's ribs, helped by a little turn of his hips and the last one was shoved into the lockers, then ran away, leaving his friends behind._

_Anthony took the girl's hand and dragged her away. When they were safe, he said “I'm sorry but I couldn't stand what they were trying to do”. The girl smiled. “No. I should thank you. The name is Amanda, by the way”. He shacked her hand. “Anthony. Anthony Danvers Luthor”. The girl nodded. It was the start of their friendship._

-

Since that day they started to hang out more often, to a point where Anthony told Amanda of his powers, maybe it was also because he had a crush on her, but she was with another guy. Anthony hoped someday to have her all for himself, that she would leave her boyfriend because for any reason one could think of. She was tall, slim, brown eyes, long red hair, pretty and loved almost everything he loved too, so he had to keep his hopes up. “What can I say, the wrath of my mothers is something I want to stay away as much as possible”. She pulled a lock of hair behind her ear and Anthony was speechless. Before he could utter a word, the teacher entered in the room, so he decided to remain silent for the rest of the lesson.

At the end of the school, Anthony saw Amanda and moved close to her. He said “So, what about we go take an ice cream in the park?”. She chuckled “You do know tomorrow we have a test, don't you?”. He nodded. “Then why do I have to loose time with you when I can stay closed in my room all evening to study?”. He was puzzled. “I... sorry. I forgot about it”. She looked serious for a moment, then started laughing. “Of course I'll come with you silly! Man, for being a Super, you sure are someone easy to fool”. Anthony pouted, then smiled and said “Come on, I'll take us there with my bike”. He went to take his vehicle, then returned and said “All yours milady”. Amanda seated on the bicycle's crossbar, Anthony following suit and started pedaling down the road towards the park.

They seated in the grass, eating their ice creams. When Anthony was almost finished, Amanda said “I've broke up with Michael, you know?”. At hearing this, he made a jump inside his head, but remained calm. “I'm sorry, Amanda. What happened?”. She sniffled. “I found out that he was in contact with another girl, for like five months. The messages started after our first year anniversary. When he found out, he was mad. He said I shouldn't have done it, but I was listening none of it. I kicked him in the balls and threw him out of my house. I've not seen him since”. Silent tears were escaping from her eyes. Anthony's body was shaking from anger. He took Amanda's hands in his own and squeezed them in comfort, but she saw what he was thinking. “Do not think to find him and punch him into space”. He smiled. “I was thinking just to the clouds, but space looks better”. She smacked his arm. 

Just as they were standing up, Anthony's phone ringed. He saw it was his aunt Alex. “Hey aunt, what's up?”. She sounded terrified. “Anthony come here at the DEO. It's about Kara”. Amanda had time to blink her eyes, before he disappeared from her sight.


	6. Issue 6: Time to fly

_Kara was flying in the skies of National City, when Winn told her about a bank robbery with hostages and the police needed assistance. A really fast assistance. She flew there in no time. The situation was in a stalemate. She landed and asked “Who's the responsible?”. A man approached her. “I am, Supergirl. Listen, we can make a distraction to let you save the hostages”. Kara nodded and studied a plan. She would break into a wall and use her powers to take down the criminals. She used her x-ray vision to see where the two men were._

_She found them and waited for a signal from the police. When she was told to go, she broke through a wall to arrive quickly, but what she found shocked her. “Metallo? Henshaw?”. The two enemies looked at her. Metallo said “So, Supergirl. After all this time”. She had no time to reply, Cyborg Superman used his laser vision to send her against the roof. She fell, followed by pieces of plaster. Kara stood up, confused. “That's not possible. You are supposed to be in prison. Cadmus doesn't exist anymore. Lillian has died!”. The two grinned, but didn't answer. They attacked her together. She dodged one of Metallo's punches, but Henshaw tackled her and blocked her. Metallo exposed his kryptonite core to her, making her weak. He then punched her several times in the stomach, until she coughed blood, then threw a hook in her face. Henshaw then lifted her up his head and slammed her on his knee, hearing the crack of spinal bones._

_Metallo grabbed her by the neck and started to choke her, but Henshaw stopped him. “Remember what she said to us. Leave her”. Metallo huffed and threw her on the ground, than said “Just because she wants to send a message”. Cyborg Superman just laughed, then grabbed his accomplice and flew away. Kara was left on the ground, feeling nothing but pain._

-

Anthony arrived at the DEO and searched for her aunt, or his other mother. Alex found him. “Anthony!”. He ran to her and they hugged. Anthony pulled away. “What happened?”. She hiccuped. “I don't really know. Winn talked about a bank robbery, then he said that Kara was injured, really bad. I've just talked with one of the doctors. In fact, Lena is with him now”. He left her and went to his mother. When he saw her, she was crying, sitting on a chair. She lifted her eyes, than stood up and hugged him with all the force she could master. “Mom, what did they say?”. She sniffled. “She has suffered a spinal injury. They said she can recover, but it will take a lot of time and lots of therapy”. He caressed her dark locks. “Who took her here?”. She untangled from the hug, rubbing her arms. “A DEO squad was sent on the scene when the police entered. They stayed with her until the squad arrived and rescued her”. He nodded. “Can we visit her?”. Lena took his hand and guided him to Kara's room.

He sat close to her. She looked at him tiredly, saying “Had a good day, kid?”. He smiled. “Yeah, everything was fine. I even got the chance to stay with Amanda for a while in the park”. His mother nodded. “I see you still have a crush on her”. He laughed. “Well, now she is free”. Kara's eyebrows shot up. “Really?”. He nodded. “Yes, but I doubt it will last for long. She has half of the school's eyes on her, even of some girls. I'm just a friend, a friend who can't ruin a friendship”. Kara shacked her head. “You are unbelievable. She can be yours if you just try”. Anthony huffed. They had this kind of conversation before, even with Lena, and the couple insisted for him to declare his feelings, but Anthony was really unmovable from his position. He was going to reply, but Alex entered the room and said “Anthony, I need to talk with you”.

They leaved Lena and Kara alone, but Anthony was suspicious. “Alex, what's happening?”. She remained silent. They arrived in the Operation Room, where all the missions were controlled and coordinated. Anthony watched on one of the biggest screens a woman shooting lightnings against a group of police cars, the agents having trouble and he saw his other aunt among them. “You wanted me to see aunt Maggie cornered by Livewire?”. Alex looked at him. “No, I need someone to go and save her. The others too”. He was confused, then the realization struck him and he started shacking his head. “No. No. No. Mom and Ma would kill me and you if I do something. Send someone else”. She grabbed his arm and took him at her eye level. “You listen to me, now. My wife is in a big trouble. She is also your beloved second aunt and if you don't go there and save her and the other police officers, I don't know what I'm gonna do. Understand?”. He nodded, terrified by the look in his aunt's eyes. Alex was never one to take swiftly, especially when enraged. She took a suitcase and handed it to him. “What's in there?”. She smiled. “Something for you. Go change”.

Anthony did what he was told and when he came back, Alex nodded satisfied. He was wearing a high neck blue suit, the same blue of his mother's, with fingerless sleeves; the crest on his chest was bigger, the background of the red S in yellow, the diamond shape was on his shoulders and flipped upside down on the back of the hands in red outlines. Around his hips a red belt, forming a V on the front. The boots were thigh-high and red, forming a V below the knees. It fitted perfectly his tall and sturdy body, even if he had the slightest definition. He was amazed. “You remembered that I don't like capes”. His aunt nodded. “Yes, I do. The suit is made in the same material of the one of your mother. It resists anything”. He was still looking at himself, when Alex said “Don't you have something important to do?”. His blood left his veins in fear, then he nodded and was out, flying high in the sky, accelerating to arrive in no time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The suit was inspired by the one of New 52 Superman, but the boots are more like the classic ones.  
> Hope you liked. See you next time


	7. Issue 7: The (first) rescue

Alex gave Anthony the exact position of Maggie and the other agents while he was flying. When he spotted them, he landed next to one of the police cars. Livewire stopped shooting lightnings and looked at him. Maggie was just shocked and nearly cursed. Anthony took a step forward. “Come on Livewire, I don't want to cause anymore trouble than you did, so why don't you surrender?”. She just laughed. “I have to be arrested by a kid? Why is not Supergirl here? I have a message to deliver to her”. Anthony took another step. “You can say what you have to say when I get you back to the DEO”. He tried to sprint towards her, but she sent him back with an electric shock to his chest. Anthony collided with one of the police cars, but was back on his feet. He tried again and managed to dodge one of her strikes, reaching a hydrant. “I know that you and water are not friends”. She tried to escape through a broken lamppost, but Anthony broke the hydrant and directed the jet of water to hit Livewire.

She cried, collapsing to her knees. Anthony was quick and neared her, saying “Water is also helpful to do this”. He used his ice-breath to freeze her, except for her head. Livewire tried to move, but with no effect. “Now, you tell me what was all this mess for”. She huffed. “I told you, I wanted to attract Supergirl here, just to deliver a message”  
“And who is the sender?”. She just laughed. “You won't believe me if I told you”. He crossed his arms, getting impatient. “Then tell me”. She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by something landing next to them, something big. Anthony looked as the dust dissipated and then his eyes grew wide in shock.

The thing was a like a robot, but he knew what it was. His mother Kara always talked about him, the man who nearly killed Superman, sending him in a coma: Lex Luthor was standing before him in his armored suit. Before Anthony could do anything, he was sent into a wall by an energy ray. He stood up with difficulty, the ray hit him in the chest, leaving a smoke tray. Lex reached to take a smiling Livewire, now free of the ice. Anthony rushed and threw an uppercut to his uncle, sending him in the air, while Livewire had success in her escape.

He took off flying in the sky, seeing the Luthor trying to stabilize the armor. Anthony dropkicked him and said “Time to go down”. He threw a flurry of punches at the suit, making some damage, but not enough. He tried to take off the helmet, because they were high in the sky and without it, the other man couldn't breath. He just brushed it before a green gas poured out the suit and made him cough, but also weak and for a moment his X-ray vision made him look inside the armor. His foe delivered an axe kick to his back, sending him crashing on the road. 

Anthony tried to fly to catch him, but he felt weak and could just see the enemy fly away. Maggie approached him and said “You're okay?”. He nodded. “Yeah. Thank you, detective Sawyer”. Then he whispered near her ear “Come to the DEO when everything here is fine”. She looked at him confused, but he just shook his head. After a moment, he was okay again and watched her aunt helping an injured officer before flying back to the DEO. He was sure of one thing: the one attacking him, was definitely not Lex Luthor.


	8. Issue 8: The talks

When Anthony arrived at the DEO, he was met by his mothers, Kara in a wheelchair and Lena beside her, both of them had rage in the eyes. He gulped. Lena was the first to near him, pointing a finger to his chest. “You have to explain yourself. Now!”. He looked past them and saw Alex staring at him. He panicked. The two women followed his gaze and looked at the agent, who took a step back. “I was totally justified. My wife and others were in danger and...”. Lena interrupted her “You could have sent someone else!”. Alex huffed. “Like who? James? He's too busy working at CatCo, the magazine that MY sister owns now. He has to cover Kara every time she has to step into a dangerous situation”. Lena was fuming, so Kara stepped in. “At least have you thought for a second about the consequences?”. Alex crossed her arms “Like what? He blowing up a car with his heat vision by accident? He broking something with his strength? He killing some innocent?”. Kara looked down, but Alex continued. “Of course I have thought about the consequences, Kara! I had a squad ready if that happened and...”. Lena stopped Alex from uttering another word and they continued to argue, not noticing that Anthony was gone.

While his mothers and aunt were arguing, Anthony had slipped away to retrieve his clothes and go away from there. He remembered what he had told to Maggie, but right now it wasn't the most important thing he had in mind. He would make it up to her, maybe with a coffee, she adored coffee. He smirked at his aunt only weakness, other than aunt Alex.

He went to the only person he knew he could talk: Amanda. He landed in an alley close to his friend's complex. He entered the building and went up to the second floor. He knocked on the door and he was met by Amanda's mother, Mrs. Keller. “Oh, Anthony. What a surprise. Amanda told me you had an emergency and she had to take your bike”. She let him in and Anthony said “Yeah, my mother Kara had a pretty bad accident, so I had to run and visit her”. The woman gasped “Oh my. Is she okay?”. He smiled. “Of course. She's a strong woman. She'll be better in no time”. Mrs. Keller nodded. “That sure is true. Amanda is in her room, you don't have to ask”. She returned cooking, because it was nearly 7:30 pm. 

Anthony entered his best friend's door without knocking, as always. Amanda looked up from the book she was reading and putted it aside the moment she saw the face of her friend. “Anthony, what happened?”. He sat on her bed. “My mother was injured during one of her rescues. She now has a broken back and months of rehabilitation to do”. She hugged him. “I'm sorry, Ant”. She then looked him in the eyes. “There's something else, isn't it? Clearly, you are bothered”. He huffed, closing his eyes, then reopening them and said “My aunt Alex thought it was a good idea to give me a suit to save aunt Maggie and other officers cornered by Livewire. I accepted, reluctantly, but I did what she told me to do. So I go there, saving my aunt from a supervillain, just for someone wearing my uncle Lex's suit to kick my ass and free Livewire”. He looked at his hands. “I was so close, Amie. I can still feel my fingers brushing the helmet”. She took his hands in her own, a sign to tell him to go on. “When I got back to the DEO, my mothers are there ready to argue. If not, the argument between my mothers and aunt Alex provided a good escape”. They remained silent for a moment, then he got up sighing. “Well, I should go home now. Your mother told me about my bike”. She looked confused, then realized. “Oh, yes! I left it just outside the building, behind a bush. Don't worry, I locked it well”. She handed him the lock key. He was going out of her room, but she stopped him. “Wait, Anthony”. He looked at her. “I know that now it may be the worst day of your life, but when you spoke about you being a hero, I've seen a twinkle in your eyes. You really want to be like your mother, don't you?”. He nodded. “Then talk with them, make them see that you don't need to stay back, but you can jump out and do your part”. He smiled. “What I will do without you, Amie?”. She laughed. “Nothing. Now go, they're probably waiting for you”. He exited the apartment more happy than when he entered. He retrieved his bike and went home, hoping his parents were ready to talk.

Just as Anthony had time to land a foot over the doorstep, he was feeling the stare of a pair of angry eyes on him. He putted down his keys and made a move to the kitchen, but Lena said “You are not allowed to touch anything in the fridge until we say so”. He looked at them, but stayed calm. He had to talk some sense into them. Kara approached him in her wheelchair, taking his hand. “What your mother was trying to say is that we talk first, then we eat something together”. He nodded and proceeded to sit on the couch, Kara at his side. Lena sat distantly from them. After a few moments of silence, the Luthor began. “I was really mad with your aunt for making you do what you did today. She made a decision without thinking. She could have putted you in danger. But I'm also upset with you”. He tried to reply, but she stopped him by raising her hand. “I'm not finished. You could have replied in many different ways to her, but I know that deep down, you did that because you wanted to be like your mother. I just want you to think, Anthony, that we have always wanted the best for you, even if that means not letting you be a hero”. He glared at her, but then took a calming breath. “If now I'm allowed to talk, I just want you to know that I'm sick of you and Ma trying to protect me in every way you know. Yes, I could be a danger, but I've always been under control. I'm calm, I rarely get angry and when it happens, I just curse like a sailor. What I did today was save innocent people, then being kicked in the ass”. Kara tensed up. “I have experienced both my first time as a hero and my first defeat, but I can do better. I can make a difference only if you two let me step out of the shadows, only if you allow me to make my own choices”. 

He knelt in front of Kara. “You are scared that if I do this, if I try to be like you, I'll probably die. You have risked just as much, Ma. Do you know how many times Mom was scared when a situation seemed too dangerous even for you? How much I wanted to help, but I couldn't because your fears affected me just as much. So just let me help. Please”. She really looked in his now gleaming eyes. She saw that he really meant that, all of it. She looked at her wife and saw silent tears running down her cheeks. Lena was afraid, she knew that, but she understood their son's reasons. She opened her arms and both of them hugged her. Kara took a long breath, than said “Well, since you made your mother cry, and that's a hard task, I think maybe it's time for you to walk with your legs, Superman”.


	9. Issue 9: Public exposure

_It was a good day in National City. Lena was at home with little Anthony. The five year old boy was playing on the floor with his favorite toy: an action figure of his uncle Superman. Lena watched as she remembered that the hero was now reduced in a coma in his Fortress of Solitude. She gritted her teeth because it was all her brother's fault but Lex was rotting in prison now. She pushed that thoughts away and knelt down to play with her son. “So, what does my little man want to do today?”. He smiled at her and threw his arms in the air, crying “I want to fly like uncle K!”. She chuckled and said “Okay. Jump up here”. She patted her shoulders, but her son shacked his head. “No. I want to fly for real!”. She became serious. “Anthony, we talked about this...”_  
_“But I want to fly! Just for this one time!”  
_ _“Anthony. I will repeat it just this time, then never again. Me and mommy have told you why you can't fly, so please, don't make me raise my voice”. He looked at her with challenging eyes, than he downed his head. Lena had just time to think that maybe he had calmed down, then he was rushing towards the open large window. “Anthony! No!”. He jumped out and started floating in the air. “Look mom! Just like uncle K!”. He laughed, but Lena was looking at him in horror. “Anthony, come back here, please”. He didn't listen and started to ascend, but he was grabbed and pulled inside the apartment by Kara. She looked at her son and said “What were you doing! I thought me and your mother told you to never fly!”. He started crying. “That's just because you never want me to have fun!”. He grabbed his toy and closed himself in his room._

__

_Lena hugged herself and Kara took her in her arms and said “We messed up”. Lena just untangled from the hug. “We didn't mess up. He just... he just wants to try, Kara and you know it. He's not ready”. Her wife looked at her. “He has five years, Lena. We have to at least take him to the DEO and let them do some tests to see what he can really do”. Lena shacked her head. “They would just... they would just make him think he can be like Superman and I... I don't want it”. Kara approached her. “He's not my cousin”. Lena was now furious. “But he's our son, Kara! Do you really want him to think he can save everyone? Do you want him to find someone who can kill him? Do you want to lose him?”. Lena started to cry. “Do you want him to not think that when he's out there saving lives, he has a family preoccupied? Tell me, Kara. Tell me!”. Kara hugged her wife stronger than before. “I don't want anything of what you said for him. I just want him to know what he can and can't do. I want him to make his own choices and of course, I want him to have a future”. They looked at each other. Kara run a thumb over her wife's cheeks stained with tears and said “We have to hope that when the moment comes, it will be his own choice and we will support him. Let's just hope he doesn't decide to rule the world. In that case, I'll kick his ass”. Her wife chuckled and sniffing, said “We have to make our apologies, as he has to. He pulled out quite the stunt, this time”. Kara nodded and together went to knock on their son's room._

__

-

__

__

__

“Come on, Anthony! More power!”. Alex was behind a test glass, observing her nephew trying to not being crushed by a giant press. “I am trying, aunt A!”. He was getting frustrated. He couldn't do that, he was at his limit and he could feel that. “Try harder!”, she barked. He huffed and pushed with every bit of strength he had, but then shacked his head and asked to stop. The scientists retreated the press and he finally took a breath. Alex approached him. “You can't give up just like that”. He glared at her. “I was at my limit and you know that. In this last week, the only things I have done were: bunch pressing incredible weights, flying around the world at the highest speed I could and diving the Ocean at the deepest points without taking a breath”. She shrugged. “We needed to test your body. With your mother out, you need to be even stronger than her”. He threw his arms in the air. “I know what I can do!”. She putted both her hands on his shoulders. “Yes, I know, but you can do so much better. You just have to try. You are like a supercar: you have incredible potential, but if you don't know how to shift into gear, you'll never go faster”. He looked at her confused, so she huffed and said “If you don't push your body to the limit and pass it, you'll never do better”. Anthony looked down. “Look, I'm sorry, aunt A. It's just... difficult to me. I was always taught from my mothers to never show my powers, but now that I can...”. He shacked his head. “Enough of this. I have to go home. Ma would kill me if I'm not there for dinner”. Alex smiled and said “Okay, you can go. Better not to make her angry”. He hugged her, than went to change in his normal clothes.

__

__

__

Anthony was on his way home, using his bike, when he noticed something strange on a TV in a shop window. He read the news about a train running at high speed, a group of criminals had taken some hostages. He went in the nearest alley and stripped of his normal clothes, leaving him in his suit. He locked his bike on the emergency staircase with his backpack, then took off to stop the criminals.

__

__

__

Reaching the train, Anthony used his X ray vision to scan it and saw that all the innocents were taken in the last three wagons. There were four men holding some strange weapons. He launched inside the forth wagon, to not injure the civilians. He grabbed the metal door and threw it behind him. The one that Anthony assumed was the boss, said “Not another move, Superidiot, or I'll make my boys shoot at these poor innocent people”. Anthony smirked. He rushed towards them, grabbing their weapons and trowing them outside the train. “Well now, what were you saying, big man?”. The other three tried to escape to the wagon he came from, but he stopped them, knocking them out. He looked at the boss and said “Surrender”. He just laughed. “Oh, the stupid kid trying to be like someone else”. He grabbed a remote control and pressed a button. Anthony sensed like something was off and after that, the wagons started slowing down. He grabbed the man and slammed him against a wall. “What did you do?”. He simply smirked. “You know how much a train can go faster without the weight of the rest of the train? It's like creating a giant bullet. That is now directed towards the Central Station of National City”. Anthony's eyes widened in horror. “You'll better run, hero”. He started laughing, but Anthony threw a punch in his face and knocked him out. He rushed outside, trying to catch the train and hoping to not fail.

__

__

__

Anthony reached the head of the train and saw that it was controlled electronically. That was good. He grabbed it and sank his feet into the railways, trying to stop it. After just a second, he felt his feet being pulled out of the ground. “Oh, come on!”. He tried again, flying and putting more force, but again, he failed. He looked behind him and saw the entrance of the Central Station approaching. He knew he had slowed the thing, but not enough to not cause serious trouble. He tried one more thing, before the train could crush into the station. He sank his feet into the ground with all the force he had, but this time, he tried to pull up the whole thing. He felt his muscles burning from the effort, but still it wasn't enough. He roared with all the air in his lungs in frustration and he just came up with something else, before his back slammed against something.

__

__

__

At first, there were mumbles, then shapes and at last, he saw people surrounding him. Anthony looked around him and found himself trapped between the train and the metal block of the platform that marked the end of the tracks. He groaned and tried to push the weight on his chest away, but he stopped when he coughed out some blood. He tried again and once free, he fell on his knees. He stood up slowly, his legs still wobbling. He saw someone dressed as a paramedic coming towards him, but he stopped them, saying “I'm... I'm f-fine. Just let me... let me take... let me take a breath”. He coughed again, but no blood this time. A man with a camera approached him, saying “Hey, you! Care to leave a quote for the news?”. Anthony looked around and saw that he wasn't the only one with a camera or something to record in his hands. He was ready to fly away, when the man said “At least give us your name”. Anthony didn't look back, but replied “Superman. You can call me Superman”.

__

__

__

-

__

__

__

On a ship miles away from National City's coast, two figures looked at the various big screens reporting of the missed accident occurred just few minutes before in National City, thanks to someone how called himself Superman. Metallo said “He did it. Lucky bastard”. Cyborg Superman just smirked. “He's stronger than what we thought. The four idiots?”. Metallo nodded. “She has taken care of them”. Henshaw just continued to stare at the screens, before a slim figure entered the room. A female voice said, amused “Seems like our new friend just did a miracle today”. Keeping her eyes glued on the screens, she said “Metallo, inform Banshee that she has something to do”. The man obliged and got out of the room. Her smile just widened. “I want to see what you'll do next, Anthony”.

__

__

__


	10. Issue 10: An electrical shriek

_Anthony went home after retrieving his backpack and bike. Lena hugged him tightly just as he entered. She let him go and looked for any injury touching his face. “Are you okay? I just saw the news”. He shrugged. “I'm fine, mom”. He yelped when a light punch connected with the low part of his back. Kara was angry. “You were not fine. Still are”. He seemed surprised. “Don't look at me like that. I see the bruises on your back. Tomorrow you'll be fine, but you have to think about this, Anthony. You have to train, in a serious way because what you did today was a miracle. You were just lucky. I want you to be better because I don't want you to be in my situation”. He knelt to be at her eye level. “Ma, I can't be better”. She caressed his cheeks. “Don't start this. You are stronger than me and I'm stronger than Superman. You are just like a supercar...”. He chuckled. “Aunt A made that example too”. She smiled. “You know what she meant, then. So I want you to promise me that you'll try and be better. Even at school because being a hero won't be an excuse for bad notes”. He nodded. “Promised”. Lena putted a hand on their shoulders and said “Enough of all this sugar. Dinner is waiting”._

-

Anthony finished bunch pressing the enormous press. He had taken the words of his mother seriously and in the last two weeks, he putted a lot of effort in training himself. The results were also showing, he was feeling it. Anthony was going to take a break but his aunt Maggie grabbed him and dragged him in an empty room. “Aunt M? What are you doing here?”. She huffed. “You have never told me what you saw that day”. He seemed confused, then realized. “I've never told you?”. She shacked her head. “Oh, golly! I'm sorry, so so sorry. I forgot”. She smacked his arm. “You have the same memory of Kara. I came here and you weren't there and every time I tried to make contact, I had something to do or you had something to do”. He scratched his head. Indeed he had been busy between the training, the little crimes he stopped and school, so he completely forgot about his aunt. “So, what did you need to tell me? You seemed pretty shocked back then”. He took a breath. “When the kryptonite gas hit me, my X-ray vision went crazy and made me see just the figure of who was in the armor and it was a she, not a he”. His aunt crossed her arms. “Go on”. He continued. “I think that maybe someone has taken the armor of Lex and is allied with Livewire”. Maggie nodded. “So why are you telling me this and not to Alex?”. He shacked his head. “Because I need someone who can do some research and right now, aunt A is worried about my training and other things here at the DEO, like coordinating the whole organization”. Maggie thought about the option for a second, then said “Okay, I'll search something. And you're right, she really has a lot of things to do at the moment. Let's hope J'onn will be back soon. It's almost a year since he has started his mission on Mars”. Anthony hugged his aunt, lifting her up. “Thank you, aunt M”. She hugged him back. “Okay, now put me down”. Anthony did that, when the alarm sounded and he went in the central room.

He looked at one of the screens and saw that Livewire and Silver Banshee were ... at the hospital? Alex was at his side and said “They're causing trouble at the hospital. Nearly all of the patients have been evacuated. You have to go. Now!”. Anthony left and was back changed in his suit. “Tell me what side of the hospital is”. Alex looked closer. “The pediatric wing”. He nodded and was out in a second.

Anthony broke trough one of the big windows at the second floor, even if the two villains were at the third. Alex said in the earpiece “What are you doing?”. He smirked. “I've seen this in a movie. I'll attack from below, to surprise them. It will all be over in no time”. Alex sighed. “Let's hope this plan is better than the stunt of the train”. He rolled his eyes. Using his X ray vision, he saw the two keeping some children and their parents hostages. Anthony placed himself under Banshee, thinking of her as the most dangerous, then launched himself upward. Anthony grabbed Banshee by the ankles and took her down, slamming her face first on the ground. Before he could punch her to make sure she was passed out, a lightning hit him. Livewire jumped down the hole Anthony created and said “Well, look at what we have here”. Silver Banshee was back on her feet, massaging her nose. Seeing she was bleeding, she said “That stupid kid!”. She cried and Anthony was launched outside the hospital. He crashed on a car and he felt his ears ringing. “That was not nice” he whispered to himself. He had no time to react, Livewire sent a charge of electricity that run through his body and the car, making it explode. Anthony was launched in the air, landing hard on the ground. He grunted standing up and noticed his suit was smoking. He shacked his head and rushed to grab Livewire, but was stopped by another of Banshee's shrieks. He was on his knees, Banshee continuing to scream. Anthony felt blood pouring out of his nose and ears, forming little stains on the ground. He closed his eyes and took a breath. He lifted up his head and roared at the top of his lungs, contrasting the villain's shriek. Both Livewire and Banshee were sent on the ground and Anthony was quick. He froze their legs with his breath, but Silver Banshee used her power to break it. Then, unexpected, Livewire escaped through a lamppost, while Banshee remained alone. The criminal said “Well, just you and me”. She launched forward, screaming. Anthony rounded her and elbowed her in the jaw, stopping her. He grabbed her by the neck and froze her mouth. “Now you'll stay here, waiting for the DEO to take you to prison”. He headbutted her, making her pass out. He contacted his aunt, asking to send someone to take Silver Banshee, then he took off in search of the other villain.

Anthony found Livewire after an hour. She was charging at a power plant. He landed and said “It's over, Livewire”. She turned around, laughing. “Oh, I don't think so, Sups”. She started shooting lightnings at him. He tried to dodge all of them, but he was hit and screamed in pain. Anthony tried to reach to her, but another rush of energy hit him, more powerful and painful. She was too much of a peril in a place like that, so Anthony rushed towards her, grabbing her and taking off. Livewire released yet again a lot of energy, but Anthony resisted and launched her to the ground. When she landed, he slammed into her with enough force to make her pass out. Anthony let out a small laugh, then flinched. He contacted Alex. “I'm bringing Livewire. Make sure that her cell is ready”. He then took the woman in his arms and went back to the DEO. He had a lot of question for the two of them.

-

Meanwhile, on the ship, the woman was looking at the news about supercriminals attacking National City Hospital. Cyborg Superman entered the room. “I've received information about the defeat of Silver Banshee and Livewire”. She smiled. “And our hero saved the day again”. He approached her. “What should we do next?”. She looked at him and smirked. “For now, we will let him rest, continuing on his job with little crimes, then we will hit harder. Livewire and Banshee were a test, just like the train and they don't know who payed for their services, so he has no clues about us, nor his dear aunties”. Henshaw nodded and went out. The woman used a keyboard to open a file with information about Anthony and others of his family. She opened a photo of Anthony and Amanda together in the park, eating an ice cream. She laughed. “The cliché of the beloved in danger would certainly let him make a false step”. She turned around to a shocked Amanda, tied on a chair and gagged. “Don't you think, dear?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the waiting, but I had a fever and wasn't feeling well until today


	11. Issue 11: Abduction

Anthony was starting to worry. A week had passed since Livewire and Silver Banshee attack, but neither of them knew who freed them or offered payment for their services. Also, Amanda wasn't back from her school trip in Gotham. He called her mother and even she was worried. Anthony couldn't ask for help from Maggie, because she had a lot of things, between her job and the researches for him. So, he decided to take matters in his own hands. He had seen a lot of movies about detectives, so what could be the problem? He had all the Spring Break to find where his cru... his best friend was. 

First thing first, he went to ask questions to all the students that were with Amanda in Gotham. All of them said that she was back with them, but even them hadn't seen her in the last week. One girl said that maybe she just wanted to celebrate the Spring Break sooner. He hadn't made progress, but then a girl from his Biology class contacted him. “Excuse me, I'm Rita. You're the one asking about Amanda, right?”. Anthony gave her all his attention. “Yes. Have something for me?”. She seemed nervous in her response. “I've seen Amanda with her ex, Michael, two days before our trip. They had argued, I don't know about what, but she smacked him. He was furious, but he went away. The day we were back, he was there waiting for her, still pissed. I haven't seen Amanda after he took her in his car”. He thanked the girl, preparing himself, but not as Superman. 

Anthony searched for Michael's address and after he found out where he was, he went there. He knocked the door of his house, just outside National City, and waited for Michael to open. When he did, Anthony wasted no time in grabbing him by the shirt and slammed him on the door. “Where is she?” he snarled. Michael seemed confused, his eyes wide open. “If you're referring to Amanda, I don't know! I... I took her after she was back from the trip to Gotham. W-we argued till we were here. I just... wanted her to know that I was sorry”. Anthony tightened his grip. “Not what I wanted to know, pal”. Michael's eyes widened even more. “Let me explain! I was opening the door, when a guy arrived and fucking punched me in the face, knocking me out. After a while, I was back on my feet, but they were gone”. Anthony brought him closer, pulling him down. “How was the man who attacked you?”. Michael thought about it for a second. “I just remember seeing a strange green light, nothing more”. Anthony dropped him all of a sudden and Michael clutched his knees. “Please, don't kill me!”. Anthony shrugged him off with ease. “I don't care about you. Amanda is more important”. With that, he left him on the floor, without closing the door.

At the DEO, Anthony searched for something about Metallo's last sightings, which gave him good information. In the last week, he seemed to go often in an abandoned apartment building, so Anthony had the sensation that Amanda was there. He decided to go save Amanda immediately, without backup against Metallo. Even he thought that it wasn't the best idea he had had, but he had to save his best friend.

Anthony decided to not change in his suit again, because for him it would have been a quick job. He scanned the building with his X ray vision and seeing no one but a single, bounded figure, he decided to enter. He crashed into a window, rushing to get Amanda, but he started to feel weak almost immediately. Kryptonite. There was kryptonite in the building. He neared Amanda and saw that she was asleep. He rocked her gently and she opened her eyes, that beamed at his sight. “Don't say anything. I'm gonna take you out of here”. She nodded. Anthony took a shard of glass and started cutting the ropes. When Amanda was free, he took her hand and said “Take the ladder and run away, I'll be behind you”. She hugged him and he melted in it. “Thank you, Superman”. He smirked. “Now, my lady, you should go before the evil man comes back”. He had just said that, when he felt pain radiating from his left shoulder. Amanda screamed. Metallo was standing behind him, knife in hand. Anthony looked at Amanda and the girl understood the silent message. She run for the emergency ladder and started to climb down. Anthony looked at the criminal, the opposite hand covering the wound. The knife had passed from the back through the front. “So, the mighty Superman reduced to a wounded dog. I would have paid to see this, but since we're here, she'll be grateful of your death”. He launched at him and Anthony did the only right thing at the moment: run away. He dodged another attack and tried to reach the window Amanda used to escape, but tripped and Metallo was on him. They struggled, the kryptonite core of the villain made Anthony weak, but he tried to fight back. Maybe Metallo's presence was the explanation for his weakness before. He grabbed the armed hand and twisted it until Metallo lost the grip, then kicked him away. Anthony was back on his feet and run down the ladder.

On the street, Amanda rushed to him and they hugged. Anthony took her hand and said “We have to move fast”. The pain in his shoulder was fading away, the wound closing without the kryptonite weakening his powers. They started to run away, when there was a crash and then something hard landing on the street. “Go, Amanda!” Anthony said. The girl nodded and he turned back towards the cyborg. The wound was now okay and he felt his powers coming back. Metallo just stared at him. Anthony made the first move. He rushed towards him and threw an uppercut, sending him flying. He jumped and slammed the criminal back in the building, then proceeded by dropping with a punch on the kryptonite core. Metallo responded throwing a punch at his chin, making Anthony wobble. The cyborg pressed forward with a flurry of punches at his body, but Anthony grabbed both his arms and tore them off. The other man said nothing, he just smiled. “I'm not a man anymore, idiot. I'm invincible”. Anthony huffed. “I know. That's why I just need your torso and head”. Before he could do anything, Metallo kicked him in the stomach, then on the side of his head. Anthony saw as his arms were crawling back to him and adjusted themselves. The villain smirked. “I had a power up. Unfortunately for you”. Anthony used his heat vision, but just tore off the synthetic skin of his face. He tried to threw a punch, but the cyborg blocked it, twisting his hand. Metallo blocked him, ready to deliver the final blow, when he stopped. Anthony looked at his face and saw his foe gritting his teeth, then he left him. “You are very lucky, kid. She wants you alive”. With that, he knocked Anthony out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this week with the updates, but between me being sick and the funeral of a person I knew well, I wasn't in the right mind for some good content


	12. Issue 12: Royal problems Part 1

He felt warm. The sensation was so good he almost gave in, but Anthony's eyes snapped open and he sat up immediately. He looked around and saw that he was on a sun bed at the DEO. Anthony stood up and just as he was going in search of somebody, Alex came in and hugged him. “You're awake”. He patted her on the shoulders. “Yeah, aunt A. It was just a punch”. She looked right in his eyes. “It wasn't just a punch. It was a punch delivered from a cyborg powered by kryptonite that we now know has self repairing abilities”. He huffed. “Whatever”. She smacked the back of his head. “Don't act like a tough man, stupid. You were lucky he didn't hit you because he let you go, otherwise with all the kryptonite radiation he was sending away, even a child could beat you”. Anthony rolled his eyes, but he thought about what happened. Metallo nearly killed him, but let him go because of some reason. There was someone pulling the strings in the shadows, someone who could take Lex's armor, recruit Livewire, Silver Banshee and Metallo. His enemy was someone who could do all of this, because she knew him well, a creepy level of well. Anthony was crossed by the thought that maybe it could be Lillian, but that was impossible, she had died years ago after her final plan had failed, his mother told him so. Anthony just continued to have the feeling that whoever was behind the recent events, was someone he should know. Alex guided him in the Central Room, where Lena and Kara were waiting. Kara wheeled to him and said “What were you thinking? Going after a dangerous man to save your crush. Even I would have never done something so stupid”. Anthony scoffed. “Because if it was Mom, you would have studied a plan”. Kara glared at him. “Yes! Because what you don't understand is that just because you are doing better, you think that you can do whatever you want, but today you were proved, again, that you are not so strong!”. Kara was breathing heavily and she noticed that no one was talking. She looked around and saw the wheelchair abandoned on the floor. She was standing without a problem. Anthony said “You can walk again”. He sounded confused, then his tone changed. “You can walk again because you were okay before”. Kara looked everywhere but at him. “Ma, tell me you didn't do this just to see if I was ready”. She remained silent. Lena approached them. “Sweetheart?”. Kara looked at Lena, she was confused too. She hugged herself and said in a humorless tone “Surprise”. Anthony took her by the shoulders. “Ma, please”. She saw that he wanted some explanations, like the others. “I lied. I recovered quickly. I was surprised as well, but I didn't told you because I wanted to see... I wanted to see you being a hero. You gave me more than one stroke, believe me. Is just that you are so reckless, so different from the Anthony I know. You are gentle, kind, pensive. In the occasions of being Superman, you become too confident, you risk too much and I don't want you to be harmed by your enemies just because you think you can beat them”. Tears were forming in her eyes. She sobbed. “I'm sorry, Anthony. I needed to do this. I know I've lied to you, to your mother and your aunt and again, I'm so sorry”. Anthony just hugged her tightly, his eyes shining with tears. Lena added herself to the hug, crying too. Alex coughed and the little family looked at her. “Not that I want to interrupt this moment, but I need Anthony to go somewhere. It's urgent”. 

Anthony landed on the top of a parking lot, where a woman with red hair was destroying all the cars shouting “Where is she?”. Anthony tackled her and blocked her on the ground. “Who are you?”. She shoved him away with ease. “I am Maxima. Queen of Almerac”. She looked closer at him and saw the crest. She was on him in a blink of an eye, grabbing him by the neck. “What is the meaning of this? Why are you wearing that symbol?”. Anthony used his heat vision to hit her on the arm, letting him go. He massaged his neck, saying “I'm the son of Supergirl”. Her eyes widened and her nostrils flared. She launched at him and Anthony grabbed her, throwing her down in the street. She was back on her feet, but Anthony slammed in her. They struggled and Maxima used her feet to throw Anthony away from her. He was back up on his feet, noticing that maybe this time, he had some real tough opponent.

Maxima was back on him, grabbing him by his left arm and trying to break it. Anthony used all his force to slam her on the ground and free himself. She smiled. “You are strong. Maybe you would have been a suitable husband”. Anthony shacked his head. “Not my type. Usually I like girls who doesn't try to kill me”. Anthony tried to hit her with a combination of punches, but Maxima dodged every punch. The queen grabbed his arm and threw him over her shoulder, proceeding with an axe kick in the stomach. All the air left Anthony's lungs, leaving him breathless. Maxima grabbed him by the head and started hitting him in the stomach with her knees. She let him fall on his knees, then kicked the side of his head, making him fly against a car. Anthony was back on his feet, but his entire body hurt and the entire world was spinning. Maxima slammed him against the car and started to punch him relentlessly. When she saw that he wasn't opposing to her beating, she grabbed him by the neck and launched him in the air, making him disappear from sight. She smirked, walking in the direction of the DEO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from Easter vacation, here you have a new chapter. I decided to stick with one chapter every week from now on because two chapters in a week were difficult to handle. I'd prefer to update every Friday, if possible. Stay tuned


	13. Issue 13: Royal problems Part 2

Kara and the others watched in horror as Maxima launched Anthony in the sky, making her way to the DEO. Lena clutched her arm, terrified. Winn said “She's... she's definitely stronger. But still it doesn't make sense her anger. She left Earth a little while after Anthony's birth because Superman was...”. He stopped when Kara glared at him. Alex was communicating to every agent to get ready and just as some of them entered the central room, something broke through the ceiling.

Maxima stood up in all her glory. The agents pointed their guns at her. She smirked. “So, Supergirl, now you need soldiers to face me?”. Kara took a step forward. “Never”. The agents stepped aside to let Kara pass. Maxima wasted no time in grabbing Kara's face and slammed her in the ground, then launched her against a wall. Kara rushed towards her, punching the queen in the face, hard, but the other woman grabbed her arm and twisted it, breaking it. Kara screamed in pain, trying to free herself, without success. Maxima laughed and started to punch her repeatedly in the face. She then let go of her and Kara used this chance to hit her with the heat vision, but Maxima dodged it and kicked her repeatedly in the stomach. Kara was in a lot of pain, but just one thought crossed her mind. She thought about Anthony and what that bitch had done to him. She tried to stand on her feet, but the queen punched her back on the ground. Kara's vision was blurred, seeing Maxima towering over her, ready to kill her. She saw her lifting her foot so she could smash her head, but she disappeared when someone tackled the queen followed by a boom.

Everyone watched as Anthony was standing there, Maxima blocked under a pile of rubble. His suit was sending away thin lines of smoke and it seemed burned in different places. Winn said “He arrived creating a sonic boom. That's awesome!”. But Lena was not listening. She rushed at Kara's side, asking for a medic. She then looked at her son and saw that he wasn't reacting, he was just looking at Maxima, who tried to free herself. He knelt and took the woman by the arms, freeing her. Maxima freed herself and was ready to punch him, but Anthony anticipated her with a right hook, spilling some droplets of a strange green liquid. He was behind her, blocking her in a headlock. The woman struggled to be free, but Anthony started squeezing, until a metallic snap could be heard. Anthony tore off her head and a green liquid started to spill out from the body and head. Everyone was shocked. He turned around to his shocked parents and aunt, even the DEO agents were pointing their guns at him. He said “It's not the real Maxima. It's a robot”. Winn was the first to approach him and took a look at the head. He saw as wires were starting to send sparkles and the green liquid continued to drip from tiny tubes, like veins. “It's this kryptonite?” he asked. Anthony shrugged. “Yes, I think, but it's not important now. This thing was built to look like Maxima and act like her. Maybe our mysterious enemy is behind it”.

-

Cyborg Superman watched as the signal from the robot that looked like Maxima disappeared. He slammed his fists on a keyboard, breaking it. “Damn it! How?”. A hand was on his shoulders and the mysterious woman spoke. “Our young hero is full of surprises, you should know. We have taken all the information we had on Maxima, realized a better copy of her, on every aspect. We should be happy that the robot nearly killed Supergirl. We'll use this for our next move”. She used another keyboard and tapped on some keys and after a second, on the different screens started appearing all sort of information about the DEO. She smirked. “They have just given to me everything. The old trick of the Trojan horse is always effective”.


	14. Issue 14: Relax

After the attack of Robot Maxima, things were pretty boring for Anthony. He alternated being a hero from being a student, keeping his grades in what he called the “comfort zone”, meaning his grades weren't too high and not too low and so, neither Kara or Lena could complain about him not studying. At the DEO, Alex continued to keep him under a hard training regime together with Kara. He also saw often her aunt in a laboratory with a bunch of scientists working on something, but Alex was smart enough to cover the lab walls with lead and of course his parents knew what she was doing but didn't say anything to him. This routine went on for a couple of months, when Anthony, after a tiring day at school, heard his aunt speak the magic words: “You are free today”. He rushed out of the DEO leaving behind a gust of air.

The first thing Anthony did was to go to Amanda's house. He knocked on the door and waited. After a few moments, Mrs. Keller opened it. “Anthony! It's good to see you. Your visits have become rare”. He glanced at his shoes. Mrs. Keller was right, he hadn't had much time between school, training and being a hero. He felt sorry for his best friend, because he basically almost cut her out, but he wanted to apologize by doing everything she wanted. “Yeah, I'm sorry. I've been very busy in this period”. Mrs. Keller smiled. “Well, I really appreciate that you want so badly to excuse yourself with my daughter, so you can come in”. She stepped aside and Anthony entered. Amanda's mother called for her daughter and she came immediately. He waved at her awkwardly when he saw an upset look in her eyes. She crossed her arms and said “What do you want?”. He approached her, trying to hug her, but stopped when she glared at him. He scratched the back of his head. “Look, Amanda, I'm sorry. For real, I'm sorry that I couldn't be with you, but I have been busy and I... I'm sorry. I just wanted you to know that today I'm free. We'll do whatever you want. If you want it, of course”. She still looked unconvinced. He sighed. “Did I say that I'm sorry? Like really, really, really sorry?”. She smiled and hugged him, saying “Okay, Danvers, let's go to the park”.

On their way to the park, they stopped to buy ice creams. Amanda finished before him and asked “So, what did you do in the last two months?”. He gulped the last bit of the cone and said “I trained. Like a lot. Aunt A is really strict. Even my mother is starting to worry”. Amanda laughed. “Well, the only time I met your aunt, you weren't in a good situation”. He smiled too. “Yeah, I remember. I had told you of my powers just a few days prior and of course my parents couldn't keep it for themselves. You were at my house to study and she stormed in. Even today, I'm scared of what she could have done if I didn't convince her that you weren't a menace”. They sat on a bench with view on the lake, Anthony closing his eyes and taking a breath. He felt something on his lap and he opened his eyes to Amanda spread out, smiling at him. He felt his heart bit raising, thinking that maybe that was the occasion he had been waiting for a long time. Amanda looked at him with curious eyes as he had become serious. “What's up?”. He sighed. “I want to tell you something”. She raised from her position, never looking away from him. “Yes?”. He took a shuddering breath. “So... We've know each other for some time now”. She giggled. “Well, yes. Thank you again for having rescued me from that guys the first time we met”. He nodded. “And I appreciate that, but there is something I've wanted to tell you for quite some time”. He took her hands and he listened as her heart started beating faster. “What I want you to know is that I... I want to tell you that...”. He was silenced by lips pressing on his own. Amanda leaned back and said “Me too”. Then started to kiss him again.

Anthony and Amanda went back to her home, a wide smile on their faces. Before she entered, she took both his hands and said “You are forgiven”. She raised on her toes and pecked him on the cheek, then went inside. Anthony stayed there for a few seconds, before rushing out of the building and rocketing high in the sky crying out in pure joy. When he went home, both his parents didn't know why he nearly unhinged the door with how much force he used.


	15. Issue 15: Doppleganger Part 1

Anthony was happy. Even after he and his mother had a sparring match that had lasted half an hour, terminating in a draw because they were both hungry. The past month was a bliss: he and Amanda went out together nearly every day, enjoying every moment they had. This made Anthony so happy, that even his results in both school and training were a success. Kara and his son went to Noonan's to grab some food and then went home, since none of them had something to do: Kara decided to take a day for her and Anthony because there was a sit-in in his school for a reason not so important for him. They were eating while they were watching the TV, when the transmission was interrupted for an emergency broadcast. There were images of a L-Corp plant being under attack. The newscaster said “We are sorry to interrupt, but we have received information about a possible metahuman attack at one of L-Corp establishments. There are no confirmations about it, but the police as well as the army have been advised. We will let you know if there will be further developments”. The broadcast went off, but Anthony and Kara had left from the beginning of it.

-

_After an exhausting training, Anthony was called by his aunt. She was smiling and glowing with excitement. Kara was there, too. Alex looked at him, the smile never wavering. “As you may have noticed, in the last months I was working on something with other scientists”. He nodded. “Well, we have finished it”. She grabbed a white shirt and handed it to him. Anthony took it and said “You needed all this time for a shirt?”. Kara slapped him on the back of the head, gently. “No, silly. Put it on”. He did as he was told. After a moment, the shirt began to change color, then to extend all over his body, becoming a suit. He even removed his pants and shoes to take a better look. The suit was different from the one he had before. The fingerless sleeves were now a dark red from the elbow down, like the belt, the buckle now shaped as the crest, the boots and the shoulder pads. A line run down from his armipts to the hips in a darker shade of blue. He was amazed. “How did you do that?”. Kara and Alex smiled. “Well, your mother suggested this idea. After a research in the Fortress, she discovered something about kryptonian biotechnology and so, we started the researches. We made a suit for you and your mother, of course. Basically, it adapts to your body, like a second skin, when it's in the 'shirt' form, but changes when needed with just a thought”. He continued to look at himself. “It feels exactly like the previous one, it fits perfectly too”. Kara patted him on the shoulders. “So, satisfied?”. He smiled and grabbed both his mother and aunt for a hug. “More than satisfied. I love it. Thanks”._

-

Anthony was still looking at his new suit. He had done some trainings the previous week with the suit on and it amazed him just how much it was comfortable to fight with it. It also seemed more resistant than the previous one. Kara was satisfied with hers too. They landed in front of the police cars that were arriving in that moment. Kara said “We are gonna take a look for survivors. If the attacker is still somewhere near, stand back. We will tell you if it's secure”. The policemen nodded and Kara and Anthony started their search. The establishment was in ruins and using their X ray vision, they saw that no one had survived. Anthony knelt down when he saw a sparkle: it was the hand of a man, the wedding ring shining in the light. His mother knelt beside him. “We will bring to justice whoever did this. It's clear that this is a metahuman. Let's see if there are some traces”. It all happened too fast. Anthony was beside his mother and the next he was slammed against a crumpled wall, pain radiating from his chest. An all too familiar voice said “Looks like our hero is not so Super after all”. He looked up and saw... his mother? 

Anthony was up with difficulty, maybe there were some cracked ribs. Kara was immediately at his side, checking her other self. She had a bob haircut and she was a little more buffed than her. Before Supergirl could speak, her copy said “Don't you bother to ask who I am, I'll tell you”. She smirked. “I'm Galatea. And I'm here to kill you and your son”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! It's been a while, I know and I'm sorry for that. Things were a real mess this last period, with school coming to an end and my stage beginning. But, I'll really try this time to give you something at least once a week. Also, I'd like to see more activity, knowing if you like the story so far, or any error I may have done. If you want to do something with my work, please ask me before you do anything in the comment section, since I don't have a Tumblr account and plan to never use it, because I'm not very active on social networks.  
> Again, sorry.


	16. Issue 16: Doppelganger Part 2

Kara was shocked. Floating before her, a copy of herself, well with little differences, but still. She was wearing a white high neck suit that left her legs bare, matching thigh high boots and fingerless gloves. Around her waist a golden belt with three rounded buckles. Kara had a lot of questions, but she couldn't speak. Her copy's smirk widened. “If you're asking yourself who did this, well you should know”. Kara shacked her head. “But that doesn't make any sense. The last time someone tried to clone a kryptonian, the result was Bizzarro”. Her clone shrugged. “I don't actually care. My task is to kill you and the boy, so...”. She pointed at Anthony and used her heat vision, but he dodged the shot and used his own. The two engaged a brief confrontation, trying to overpower the other, but Galatea prevailed and hit the hero in the chest. Anthony flew backwards, the pain in his chest increasing. The crest was burned, but he noticed as it was slowly reconstructing itself. He tried to stand up, but Galatea was on him, punching him back down. She tried to kick him, but he grabbed her leg and launched her against Kara's fist. Mother and son smiled at each other. Galatea was back on her feet, a hand reaching her nose to wipe off the blood. She looked at them, her eyes now red, smiling. “That's good. At least you'll put on a real fight before I end your life”.

Anthony clenched his hands so hard that they crocked. Kara was ready to fight, too. Anthony made his move. He tried to punch Galatea, but she dodged and threw a punch in his stomach. All the air left his lungs, but she followed elbowing him in the face, cutting him under his left eye. Anthony stumbled back, Kara taking his place. She tried to tackle her clone to the ground, but her copy grabbed her head and slammed her knee against it. Kara heard her nose cracking, blood spraying out. Anthony jumped and kicked Galatea away from his mother. He then grabbed her right arm, throwing her over his shoulder and closed her in an arm lock. She growled, trying to free herself, but Anthony just tightened the lock. Kara wiped off the blood, readjusting her nose and approached them, grabbing an iron beam. Anthony let go of Galatea's arm the moment her mother used the beam as a mace to hit their enemy's head. “Mom!”. Anthony stopped her from hitting Galatea a second time by grabbing the beam. She glared at him, but lowered the object. “What are you doing, ma? We don't have to kill her”. He noticed she was shacking, tears spilling out. “You don't understand, Anthony. She is MY clone. Someone had the possibility to take my DNA and create her. On Krypton this kind of science was forbidden because it's considered an abomination, something against nature”. He was going to reply, but a cry escaped his lips when Galatea used her heat vision to hit him in the back. Anthony fell, but Kara grabbed him. The wound was bad, the smell of burnt flesh filling the air. It will take more than a couple of days for him to recover. Galatea started to laugh and Kara had to stop herself from covering her ears, because it was her laugh, an evil one, but nonetheless, it was like hers. “As I said before, your son doesn't seem so Super”. Kara looked at Anthony, who had passed out for the shock. She laid down her son and looked at her evil self. Galatea said “Oh, no. Mommy is pissed off. Who will save me?”. Before she could utter another word, Kara grabbed her by the neck, saying “No one speaks about my family like that, bitch”.

Kara tightened her hold on Galatea's neck, then punched her in the sky. She went after her, starting to hit her everywhere. Kara grabbed her by the legs, twirled her around and launched her to the ground. She finished slamming into her with her feet. Galatea tried to stand up, but Kara kicked her back down. Her clone was knocked out. After a few calming breaths, Kara rushed at her son's side. She took him in her arms, exhaustion starting to take over her body. She caressed his cheeks and his eyes fluttered open. “Mom?”. She smiled, tears in her eyes. “It's over, Anthony”. He chuckled, but started coughing almost immediately. “I think I'm not in a good shape. My back is killing me”. Kara looked over his shoulders and saw how the wound was starting to heal very slowly. She was ready to take off with Anthony, when a shadow covered them. They looked as Galatea was on her feet, legs slightly shuddering. She pointed at them, saying “Next time, I'll make sure none of you survives”. She took off, Anthony trying to follow her, but his back protested and he yelped. Kara took him and said “Not now. We are not in the condition to follow her, let alone fight”. He stared at her for a moment, then nodded. Anthony said “Better go at the DEO. I really need some assistance”. Kara nodded and hooked her right arm around his waist, to help him fly, and then they went away.

-

A while later, on the ship, Galatea was receiving assistance. Metallo entered in the room, saying “The Super family kicked your ass, as I see”. She glared at him. “It was just luck”. Metallo laughed. “Sure, it was luck Supergirl and her son don't kill. You have no idea how difficult it was to find her DNA to create you. So next time, just don't play with them”. He left the room with the medic, leaving Galatea alone. She looked down, whispering “I will have their heads. I will end my mission. I will kill her”. Unnoticed, the mysterious woman smirked. “Everything exactly as I planned”, she said.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. See you next time


End file.
